Eternal lovebirds
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: This one shot tells what happened between Francis and Rhoda, after the end of 'Robbie sells Rex' episode.


Francis Thornesmith, son of the successfull producer, Mason Thornesmith, exits his father's office, along

with his girlfriend, Rhoda Hellberg. The two 12 year old lovebirds are holding hands in a cute fashion.

Francis gives her a look full of adoration.

-''So, where do you want us to go, babe?'' he asks, trying to act cool, but unable to hide his childish

enthusiasm nonetheless.

Rhoda presses herself to smile back. She's not in the mood to go anywhere, to do anything with that

spoiled, chubby brat. But she has to play her part in order to avoid going to juvenile.

-''Just for this damned date'' she says in her head. ''Just to uphold my end of the bargain''.

So, what comes out of her mouth is:

-''What is that question supposed to mean? Are you telling me that you can take me anywhere i ask

you to?''

-''You bet'' Francis immediately answers in a show offy expression.

With a somewhat rough movement (not intentionally rough though), he drags the girl (who lets out

a slight squeal of surprise). They exit the building and stop before a classy limousine.

-''No way'' an impressed Rhoda cries. ''You have your own car?''

-''Heh, i have my own driver as well'' the boy keeps showing off. ''Check this out''.

A chauffer shows up. He opens the back door for the kids to enter. Francis politely beckons to Rhoda

to enter first. Moved by the boy's manners, Rhoda blushes a little, gives him a shy smile and enters,

not realizing that, this time, she wasn't playing her part. Both her blush and smile were genuine!

The chauffer closes the back door, opens the front door and enters the car too.

-''Where would you like to go, young sir?'' he asks in an official manner.

Rhoda is awed by all that class she's not used to.

-''So, where are we going, babe?'' Francis asks, getting better and better at his cool expressions.

''Just pick a place, then i command the driver and, before you know it, we're there''.

Rhoda ponders it. Man, this is fun. She could get used to it!

-''I'd love some candy stuff right now'' she finally says.

-''Consider it done'' Francis answers immediately.

He turns to the driver:

-''Jarvis, i think you heard the lady. Search at the car's GPS for the best patisserie in town and take

us there''.

-''Yes sir'' the chauffer says, keeping his official tone.

Rhoda feels weird, but nice weird. This is the first time someone calls her ''lady''.

* * *

After eating at the patisserie, the two teens went to a cinema. Then, to a fun park. Then to a

mall. That was the best day of their lives. They did so many things, including just talking and

getting to know each other better. They turned out to have so much in common. Both are kids

raised in isolation, with zero social lives and problematic families.

It was afternoon when they met and now it's evening. With the limo parked somewhere nearby

and the driver waiting for them, the lovebirds are now sitting on a bench, chatting and giggling.

Heh, who would have told Rhoda a few hours ago that this day would end like that. The tomboyish

Rhoda, who had always been like ''boys, eww'', who never wanted a boyfriend, who believed that,

even if she ever got a boyfriend, it would be some prince charming type. Yes, this girl is now totally

into a chubby ex puppeteer!

-''May i ask you a question, Francis?''

-''What is it?'' the boy says, with an innocent smile and resting his head on his palm.

-''Why would someone with an unlimited money supply, someone who can practically do at any

moment anything a person of our age can desire... why would someone like that occupy most of

his time with trying to be a ventriloquist?''

Francis lowers his head. His smile fades.

-''Huh? Did i say something i shouldn't have?'' a worried and curious Rhoda asks.

Francis looks at her again. His expression is now serious, reminding nothing of the spoiled boy that

those Hollywood Arts students (what were their names again?) had to deal with in the recent past.

-''I have always tried to earn something from my father'' he finally answers.

-''Love?'' Rhoda tries to guess.

-''Dunno, love, affection, attention, anything would be welcome'' Francis answers, slightly louder than

before. ''Even a few words of his, other than what he usually tells me about how annoying i am, would

make me the happiest person in the world''.

He lowers his head again and cries. Rhoda is just staring at him dumbfounded for a few moments, not

knowing how to react. Finally, she caresses his messy, but lovely, hair.

-''Talk to me'' she tenderly says.

-''Do you know what he tells me whenever i try to spend some quality time with him?'' he asks, not

raising his head.

Rhoda shakes her head negatively. Even though Francis didn't see that, he continues:

-''He tells me that he never wanted any kids!''

-''WHAT?'' Rhoda cries.

She can't believe there is a parent in this world who would say something like that to his child!

Francis goes on:

-''When i'm around him, i pretend that his words don't touch me, but this isn't true. Every time

he says that to me, deep inside, i feel my heart stabbed!''

-''And why aren't you showing your feelings?'' Rhoda keeps caressing him.

-''Because i'm afraid he won't care anyway'' Francis answers. ''I'm afraid i'll get hurt even more. So,

i'd rather play dumb and thick skinned than allow him to see me like you see me now''.

One more moment of silence.

-''Does your mother know anything about... all that stuff?'' Rhoda asks.

Francis finally looks at her again:

-''My mother? Heh. I wonder who that is''.

-''You... you've never seen your mother?''

-''Precisely'' Francis nods. ''My father has always been a playboy. He never wanted a permanent mate.

One day, he found outside of his office a basket with a baby and a message inside''.

-''A message?''

-''Yeah, something like: _Dear Mason, i have to leave and i can't afford to raise this brat, so i'm leaving_

 _him to you. After all, he's yours too_.

-''And that baby was...''

-''Yes, that baby was me'' Francis nods again. ''My father took a DNA test and confirmed that i was his

son indeed. But, which of his countless one night stands my mother is and how she managed to bypass

the security and leave me right outside his office is something we will never know''.

Francis bursts into tears anew. Rhoda hugs his head.

-''There, there'' she whispers.

-''That's what my father has always seen me like'' Francis looks at her again. ''A burden! He buys me

anything i ask so that i won't be in his way, but the thing i want the most from him is something he's

not able to give me. I was practically raised by house servants, and they were never really fond of me

either; in their eyes, i'm just the lucky son of the man who orders them around and underpays them''.

The girl finally decides to tell her own story as well:

-''Francis, trust me, i can understand you'' she says, placing her hand on her almost breastless chest.

''My mother never showed me any kind of love either. She's a strict religionist who raised me with a

load of bullcrappy rules and oppression. The more she punishes me, the angrier i become and the more

rude pranks i do on her and other people. And the more pranks i do, the more she punishes me, thus

renewing the cycle''.

It's now her turn to start crying. Francis holds her head, making her look at him.

-''What about your father?'' he asks.

-''My father is a pathetic being'' the blondie answers. ''My mother has the upper hand in their relationship.

Sometimes, he tries to be the good cop in my upbringing, but mom never lets him''.

-''You know what, Rhoda?'' Francis smiles. ''We're lucky to have found each other. Let's forget about all

the others. When we're together, we're in our own world, in our private heaven''.

Rhoda gasps. Both teens have now expressions of uncertainty. They're breathing heavily. Yet, their lips

are approaching each other, as if their bodies are moving by themselves. Finally, their lips unite! This kiss

is so different from the kisses they gave on each other's cheeks this afternoon! Even the way their breaths

smell after all that candy they ate today (they haven't brushed their teeth yet) does not kill their mood at

all!

* * *

As opposed to her initial intention (you know, to date Francis only once, just to avoid juvenile), Rhoda went

to many more dates with that boy. The two lovebirds made each other happy, they were slowly curing each

other's wounds. As Francis said, they lived in their own world, not paying attention to anything or anyone

around them.

And it's not like anyone threatened to spoil what they shared. Rhoda's mother was happy that her daughter

hadn't done a prank for a long time (even though she didn't know the reason; if she knew her daughter had

a boyfriend, she'd definitely freak out). As for Francises father, well he never cared what his boy did anyway,

as long as he wasn't in his way.

* * *

Francis and Rhoda are now in the boy's luxurious bedroom. They're sitting on his bed, cross legged, opposed

to each other. They're looking at each other with very serious expressions. Not like kids anymore! They have

matured rapidly through this rare kind of relationship they share. They're now a man and a woman, two

premature adults in their hearts (and, trust me, this will be the only ''premature'' thing tonight!).

-''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Francis asks, not showing any uncertainty himself.

-''Of course! I brought it up anyway!'' Rhoda reminds him.

The rich boy leans towards her and kisses her, this time not awkwardly like that evening on the bench. This

time, he shows experience! Because, experience is not always acquired by laying with an army of chicks!

Quality over quantity!

The two youths in love start kissing and undressing each other. Francis is awed by what he sees. His 12 year

old girlfriend has barely grown any breasts, but, in his eyes, she's even more gorgeous than a woman full of

''gifts'' like Jade West or Tori Vega!

What follows is not disastrous sex between virgins! Not at all! The two precocious mates trust their insticts,

allow their rare love to guide them. They perform the whole proccess like two skilled lovers who have been

in the ''market'' for years!

That night, after sex, Francis asked Rhoda to be his wife. That night, Rhoda accepted. That night, the two

lovebirds agreed they would marry when they grew up.


End file.
